


The Coldest Winter

by x_marks_the_isa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, True Love, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_marks_the_isa/pseuds/x_marks_the_isa
Summary: "Come on, we never stop to get drinks anymore." Xion looked to the local coffee shop as the four of them drew nearer."Yeah, its freezing out. Why did we stop going in the first place?" Roxas shivered and hiked his coat up over his neck, sending a dirty look in Isa's direction."I don't approve of their service." Isa's answer matched the bite of the late winter air, as he inadvertently tightened his grip on Lea's hand."I know what it is." Xion draws out her words in a teasing singsong, glancing up to the two men walking beside her. "It's that barista, isn’t it?"
Relationships: AkuSai - Relationship, Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Leaisa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Coldest Winter

"Come on, we never stop to get drinks anymore." Xion looked to the local coffee shop as the four of them drew nearer.

"Yeah, its freezing out. Why did we stop going in the first place?" Roxas shivered and hiked his coat up over his neck, sending a dirty look in Isa's direction.

"I don't approve of their service." Isa's answer matched the bite of the late winter air, as he inadvertently tightened his grip on Lea's hand.

"I know what it is." Xion draws out her words in a teasing singsong, glancing up to the two men walking beside her. "It's that barista, isn’t it?"

Roxas quickens his pace to walk level with Xion, momentarily forgetting the cold. He instead matches Xion's remark with his own highly sarcastic comment, "What, the one that was always flirting with Axel? No, that can't be it."

Xion giggles and recites one of the many pick-up lines the man had used on Lea when they ordered there in the past. She winked exaggeratedly at Lea, who was watching the kids in mild amusement.

Laughing at Xion's near perfect impression, Roxas turns to Lea. "I mean, how many times did he slip you his number?"

"Ehh... probably once for every time I told him I wasn't interested and had the perfect boyfriend." Lea rolled his eyes against the memory, though felt Isa relax his arm slightly at his words. Lea sighed and watched how the string of lights decorating a large evergreen tree seemed to sparkle and dance from branch to branch. He gave Isa's hand a gentle squeeze, which was returned a moment later. "Most likely just a bored college student that flirts with everyone that walks in." He looked down at the two teens and added with a laugh, "We can stop there if you're in danger of turning into little ice sculptures."

"Yes! I want a hot chocolate--", Xion sped off into the direction of the shop and Roxas quickly followed, stating how even a boiling cup of water sounded good at this point.

"Gee, you'd think I was their dad. Needing my permission... I'm too young to--" Lea stopped abruptly from seeing Isa raise an eyebrow at him incredulously. "I'm not! I can hardly take care of myself; I can't raise kids."

Isa dropped his gaze and laughed softly to the snow-laden pathway as the two men followed the bustling kids at a leisurely pace. "Whether you think you can or not, you have and are raising them."

"Man, poor kids." Lea laughed and pulled the glass door open. Warm air hit them as they both stepped through the threshold into the small coffee shop.

A man in a red apron was leaning on the counter, writing Xion's order on a clean cup. Hearing the bell as the door swung closed, he glanced up. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite redhead. Come to outshine my beautiful displays?" Chuckling to himself, he finishes filling out Xion's cup and nods to her. "I'll have that out for you in a sec, sweetie."

Running a hand through his styled galaxy-colored hair, the barista stole a few glances over at Lea as he made Xion's drink. Isa narrowed his eyes as he stared the man down, crossing his arms tightly in front of himself.

Xion joined Roxas at a table with her hot chocolate, quickly engaging in a cheerful conversation as she sat down next to him. Getting Lea's attention, the barista smiles. "What can I start for ya, babe?"

Moving forward with a jolt, Isa causes a display stand to teeter dangerously. "Don't call him that." His voice pierces the perfumed air with a growl. The chattering at the corner table halted as Roxas and Xion turned their full attention to Isa.

A panicked hand slid across Isa's waist, gently pulling him backward. "Shh shh, the kid's just joking around, Isa." Lea adapted a calm whisper, speaking into Isa's ear.

Isa had relaxed his stance at Lea's touch but continued to glare at the surprised barista. Cold jealousy flooded through him. Time slowed, his ears buzzed with a clouded white noise. He could see the embarrassed man fumbling an apology, feel Lea's warmth pressed next to him. Isa took a steading breath and assumed a professionally blank expression. "We'll have one tall black coffee and seasalt frappuccino, please".

Blinking at the sudden change, the man reached for a cup and raised a marker to it with his free hand. Trying to make the situation less tense, he tentatively comments, "A frappuccino in this weather? It's below freezing out there, ya know."

Lea gives a small laugh and shakes his head, "Oh, I'm the type of person to eat icecream while freezing to death."

Leaving the shop with their drinks, Xion waves goodbye to the slightly shaken barista. Catching up with the group outside, Xion sighs, "Poor guy, you scared him half to death." She looked up to Isa, whose silhouette was outlined only by the light of flickering Christmas decorations on the nearby trees and houses.

"It was an inappropriate thing to call him." Isa's timid words were all but lost in the whirling wind.

"Are you kidding?" Roxas gave a bark of laughter, "I thought he was gonna break out his claymore and level the place-- that was awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it might be fun to describe a scenario where Isa is uncomfortable with people flirting with Lea.  
> \--Protective Isa--


End file.
